Unfair
by socialgirl378
Summary: A two-part murder mystery with a shocking twist. Chloe invited her friends to a housewarming party at her new manor. Adrien Agreste unexpectedly arrived after his five-year absence. But everyone had a great time at the party. Until the morning came...and someone has been MURDERED. Will Adrien be able to solve the crime with Alya's help? Or will he and his friends end up dead?


**Warning! This story contains murder and mild violence!**

My head hurts...

What time is it...

I looked at the clock to find it's 10:30 in the morning. I get up, stretching myself. I fixed up my suit that I must've slept in. I opened the door.

 _"Good morning sir. You seemed to look quite tired."_

Is that Chloe's new butler? I think so.

 _"Had a fun time from the party last night?"_

Party? What part-- Oh. Ohhhhhh that party. That was really crazy then. Pieces of last night came to my blurry mind. I think I was playing poker with a couple of my friends. Then we had a couple drinks. Too much though.

 _"May I suggest a seltzer to settle yourself?"_ He offers me a seltzer from a plate.

I accepted it. _"Thank you."_

He politely bowed before he left. I noticed someone else is now looking over the balcony. Oh hey, it's Nino! Kinda odd seeing him in a tux.

 _"Yo Nino!"_ I called out to him.

He turned around, smiling at me.

 _"Hey dude! That was some sick party last night. I didn't know you could act wild like a cat!"_

I blushed red. _"Shut up, Nino."_

 _"Hey, it's good man. It's good."_ He puts an arm around my shoulder. _"I'm just glad you were able to have fun. It's been a while since we last each saw each other."_

 _"I know what you mean."_ I remember the good times I had with my friends. They were like a family to me. But that was before everything changed.

 _"Just know I'm here for you man._ _I'm surprised you decided to come. I thought you would've stayed home."_

 _"Well I guess I didn't want to--"_

 _"SOMEONE'S BEEN KILLED!"_

What?!

Nino and I ran downstairs. When we entered the living area, our friends are crowding around a body. What is going on here?

Seems like Nino voiced my thought. _"Dudes_ _, what happened here?"_

The butler told us, _"I'm afraid there's been a murder here."_

 **CRACK!**

Was...was that lightning?

 _"Who?"_

 _"It was Luka."_ Alya stood up from the crime scene.She looks similar to an old-fashioned detective. Even with a Sherlock hat. _"He's been murdered since 1:30 am."_

 _"How so you know that?"_

 _"I checked his body temperature and body decomposition. It was cold for a while."_

I...didn't know what to think. I was in shock. Nino looked really pale.

 _"I should go alert the other guests."_ The butler took his leave.

 _"Nino, you're ok?"_ I asked my friend.

 _"Yeah...yeah. I just need to go talk to...our friends."_

Nino heads off, leaving me with Alya. Quite frankly, I have no idea what's going on. It was supposed to be a fun party, now someone's been murdered?

 _"Adrien_."

Whoa! How long has she been staring at me?

 _"I was thinking if you could be my partner for this case."_

Partner?! Nononononono--

 _"I don't know if that's a good--"_

 _"Great! Then it's settled. You start right now, partner."_ She winked.

Wait, what? That's not what I meant! I don't wanna end up dead like your previous partners. I signed dejectedly. Guess I'll hope that I'll survive.

 _"I need you to investigate this entire manor, find evidence, and look for any possible suspects."_ She grabs her forensic kit from the couch.

 _"Meanwhile, I'll make more tests to determine the cause of death and such."_ She crouched down near the body. _"Oh, and good luck. You'll need it."_

Yeah, I'll definitely need it alright. I left the crime scene, heading to see Nino.

 _"Is that what you think this is, Chloe?! How could you be like this?"_

Is that Nino just now? And why is he talking to Chloe?

 _"Do you honestly expect me to care about someone I barely knew? So what, he died. That's part of life."_

I walked closer to the reading room. The door's partially closed, so I looked inside the creak. It sounded like they're talking about Luka's murder.

 _"I know you two never talked. But for heaven's sake, he tried to reach out to you!"_

 _"I_ _never asked to be reached out! I don't know why I even invited him in the first place."_

 _"Argh_ _! You know what, forget it! I'm going outside!"_

I backed away immediately. Nino opened the door, walking away. I head inside to meet my childhood friend. Not surprised to see her in expensive jewelry and heels.

 _"Nino_ _, you have to understand! I-- Oh, hello Adrikins."_

And of course she calls me that.

 _"You're never gonna drop it, would you?"_

 _"Nope. Say, do you wanna check out the pool outside?"_

 _"Maybe later. I just need to ask you some questions."_

 _"Ugh, is it really about that 'murder'?"_ She made an air quote with her fingers.

 _"Wait, you don't believe it?"_

 _"Of course I don't. This is what I think happened."_

Chloe began to recount her side of the story. I should've expected it would be unrealistic. She thought Luka accidentally fell off the stairs last night. But I don't believe that's what happened. Though, I couldn't but felt I'm missing something.It's like there's a gap in my hazy memories of last night.

 _"Anyway, you can go investigate the rest if you want. Just know this whole thing's ridiculous."_ She waves me off.

 _"Duly noted."_

I left her there. As I make my way up, I almost bumped into the butler.

 _"I'm so sorry!"_ I apologized.

 _"It's fine. All part of the job. Say, I need to show you something."_

He motions for me to follow. I obliged. We started walking across a hallway.

 _"I've been here for quite some time. I can assure you I know every little thing that happens in these walls."_ We passed by the bedrooms, going to an area I never been to before. _"No secrets are kept hidden from me."_

That's... good to know, I think. He leads me to the cellar. I went down first, hoping for no surprises. Is it me or why do I feel like I've been here before? This is awfully strange.

 _"Oh my goodness!"_

The butler shoved me away. He grabbed a cleaning brush and shovel from somewhere. I didn't notice that we're already inside the cellar. As he started cleaning, I saw what the mess is. A broken wine bottle on the floor spilling o--

 _"I need to telӀ վօմ ՏօʍҽԵհíղց."_

 _"WhɑԵ?"_

 _A gunՏհօԵ._

 _Glass ҍɾҽɑƘíղց._

 _Blood ՏԹӀɑԵԵҽɾíղց._

 _"Sir, are you alright?!"_ Huh? I shook my head. What the heck was that?

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling rattled."_

And I think I'm starting to get a headache. It feels like storms are thundering inside my head. What just happened to me? Is my hangover coming back?

 _"Are you sure?"_ He looks very concerned for my health.

 _"Well, you don't suppose I could find some aspirin?"_ Would really like one right now.

The butler nodded. _"There should be a bottle of one in the kitchen."_

 _"Thanks."_

I quickly left the cellar. I look for the kitchen, only to see Alya standing in the way. When did she--

 _"There you are. I've been looking for you. You're not gonna believe this."_

I followed her, wondering what she found.

 _"After analysing the body, I discovered his cause of death. Luka died from a gunshot to the chest, and stab wounds on the stomach."_

 _"Geez, that sounds...brutal."_ Why would someone kill him like that?

 _"I know right? Who on earth would murder him this badly? Not a lot of people hate him that much."_

She stops walking, and gives me a terrifying look.

 _"You do seem to have a motive for his death. He took your girlfriend away from you. And from what she told me few years ago,"_ She leans a little to close for my comfort. _"you didn't took it well."_

 _"What?! I didn't have anything to do with his murder. I wanted to make amends, not kill him. That's in the past. I moved on."_

Alya keeps staring at me for another long second. She backs away, smiling at me now.

 _"You're right. Plus I saw the security cameras, and you were asleep when the murder happened."_

I took a deep breath. Oh, okay. I thought she suspected me as the murderer. I know I wouldn't do that to him. Despite the fact he took her from me.

 _"That's good. So, what do we do next?"_

 _"We're going to investigate Luka's room. We need to find any evidence there."_

 _"Good point."_ The throbbing decides to kick back in. _"Also, do you have any medicine on You? My head hurts."_

Alya chuckled softly. _"Still having that hangover huh?"_

I nodded.

 _"Here."_ She tossed me a bottle of pills. _"Help yourself."_

I took one as Alya opens the door with a key. How she got it I have no clue. Though it looks a lot like the one the butler has. The throbbing stops, so that's a relief.

The door creaked open.

 _"We're in."_

We go inside his room. Huh, it looks real neat in here. I saw Luka's guitar sitting on the bed. He must've been practicing it before he died.

 _"Look for any evidence in here. But don't temper with them."_ She hands me a set of gloves.

I put them on. _"Don't worry, Alya. I won't."_

I searched for any sign that could lead to the murderer. I looked through his music sheets, opened cabinets, and his suitcase. I couldn't find any-- any...

I grabbed a photo. Luka is holding hands with Marinette.

Marinette.

My lady. Princess. She looked so... damn happy with him.

 _"Adrien! I found something!"_

I forced myself to look away from the photo. I head over towards Alya. She's holding a diamond earring with tweezers. Wait, that earring...

 _"Is that Chloe's?"_

Why would her earring be here? She never wanted to talk to Luka in the first place.

 _"That's what I would like to know first."_ She has on a steely gaze.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? She walks out of the room before I could say anything. I hurried out of there, hoping Alya doesn't try to--

 **BANG!**

Oh no. Was that...a gunshot?!

I quickly rushed down to the lobby area. When I got there, it was exactly what I feared.

 _"Put your weapon down, murderer!"_

 _"Me? You're the one that tried to kill me! You murderer!"_

Chloe and Alya are pointing each other at gunpoint. Wait, since when did Chloe get a gun?

 _"What on Earth is goin--OOH!"_ The butler backs away.

The detective hissed dangerously. _"Last chance. Drop. your. weapon. down. now!"_

I need to intervene now. Before it gets worse.

" _You guys calm down! Can't we resolve this amicably?"_

 _"Calm down? This bitch tried to murder me! She knew that I'm close to arresting her_ _ass!"_

 _"I_ _would not be called a murderer here in my new home!"_ Chloe retorted.

This is gonna end badly. Real badly. Where's Nino right now? If only--

 _"STOP!"_

That voice. Could that be...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Dun dun dun! Who stopped the fight from going too far? Was Alya right about the killer's identity? Or could it be someone else? Is something more sinister happening behind the scenes? More will be revealed soon...**

 **Okay, this was inspired by a miniseries on YouTube that I really enjoyed. I'll tell you a hint: it was created by a popular YouTuber.** **Also, this is an aged up AU with no miraculous. That's why the alcohol was sorta mentioned.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy part one! Reviews and follows will be much appreciated.**


End file.
